


Instructions (River/Doctor)

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hands were tied, literally, in one red bowtie and one black. She said he only had to tell her what to do, but some things needed to be shown...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instructions (River/Doctor)

His hands were tied, with his own bowties, one black and one red. They were as soft as silk. He yanked and grunted. They were also strong as silk.

"If you'd just let me go I could show you," he complained.

"Now, now, Sweetie, you know the rules," River crooned. "Just tell me what you want and I'll do it."

"It's not the same," he protested.

"That's the point," she reminded him. She leaned over him, stretching to reach.

"River..."

"If you're that eager, use your nose," she suggested.

"I am _not_ using my nose!"

"Spoilsport." She pouted at him, looking over her shoulder.

"All right, all right," he blew his hair out of his eyes. His arms were starting to ache with the tension on them. "If we're going to do this, then I need you on this side." He shuffled sideways and she slid around to his other side.

He strained. "I still can't reach."

"You're not supposed to reach. Just talk me through it, let me do all the work."

"I can't do it that way, I think with my hands!"

"Ooh, Sweetie, that sounds promising. But maybe next time." She gave him a flirtatious smile.

"Fine. Take hold of it, but _be careful._ "

She took a firm hold.

He groaned, sweat popping out on his brow. "Now lower it, _gently._ "

He yelped. "Don't yank!"

"I've seen you yank it, Sweetie."

" _I_ know what I'm doing!" He struggled against his bonds. "Blast it River! Leave it alone! It's sensitive!"

She just laughed at him and kept twiddling.

"Don't press there! You're going to make it explode!" He was sweating now.

"Really sweetie, it's not like I've never done this before."

He glared at her. "I know," he yanked at his hands, bound to the console. "But I've only got one Tardis. I don't want you breaking her!"

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a review in the box below._


End file.
